The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method used during grooming of an animal. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for supporting an animal during grooming. The apparatus may have a base which may be placed on a wash tub. The base may have drainage into the wash tub below. Further, the base may be supported by a leg and a pair of side walls of the wash tub. The leg may have an adjustable length which may allow the leg to push against the wash tub. Moreover, the animal may be placed on top of the base with the leg and/or may be groomed while on the base.
It is generally known that an animal may be washed for grooming and/or hygiene by a user. The animal may be a domestic animal, such as, for example, a dog, a cat, a rabbit and/or the like. The user may be, for example, an owner of the animal, an employee of a pet grooming facility and/or the like. Traditionally, the animal is placed in a wash tub for grooming. The animal may be groomed with liquids in the wash tub, such as, for example, a bath tub. The liquids may be, for example, water, soap and/or a pet shampoo. The liquids may be applied to the animal with, for example, a hose, a faucet, a shower head, a bucket and/or a glove.
When the animal is placed in the wash tub, claws and/or toe nails of the animal may damage interior surfaces of the wash tub by, for example, scratching. Additionally, the animal may attempt to exit the wash tub by, for example, jumping over the sides of the wash tub.
Placing the animal in the wash tub may require lifting the animal over the side walls of the wash tub. A small animal, such as, for example, a kitten, may be groomed in a small wash tub, such as, for example, a kitchen sink. Placing the animal in a kitchen sink may require lifting the animal to a height of the kitchen sink. The lifting of the animal over the sides of the wash tub and/or to the kitchen sink may cause strain to and/or may result in injury to a body of the user. The strain and/or injury to the body of the user may occur in, for example, the lower back, the upper back, the neck, the shoulders, the arms and/or the like. Further, the user may be required to bend over the sides of the wash tub and/or to reach into the wash tub during the grooming of the animal. Moreover, the bending over the sides of the wash tub and/or the reaching into the wash tub during the grooming of the animal may cause strain to and/or may result in injury to the body of the user.
The animal may have hair which may shed during the grooming process. Additionally, the shed hair may enter into plumbing associated with the wash tub. Further, the plumbing may be clogged with the hair and/or may be required to be unclogged by, for example, plumbers' tools, liquid chemicals and/or the like. Moreover, the unclogging of the wash tub may be expensive and/or time consuming.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for supporting an animal during grooming. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for supporting an animal during grooming which may prevent the user from having to lift the animal. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for supporting an animal during grooming which may prevent injury to the body of the user. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for supporting an animal during grooming which provides a leg and a base to support the animal. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for supporting an animal during grooming which may prevent the hair from the animal from entering into and/or clogging of plumbing.